


King under the Mountain

by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream



Series: I cried 111 tears–Subtext bagginshield [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Help, Hobbits, I Made Myself Cry, Sad, Sad Ending, Subtext, bagginshield???????, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream
Summary: No more adventures for Bilbo. Seeing Thorin become King under the Mountain was enough for the Hobbit.When Gandalf knocks on his door the next time he will not follow the wizard.TW: death, funeralstiny bit bagginshield subtext? maybe? if you wanna see it you might? squint really hard????
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: I cried 111 tears–Subtext bagginshield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	King under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry that I just dissapeared for a month. I was exhausted from Kinktober and currently have some personal things to take care of. I am working on starting Instagram and TikTok with some aesthetic stuff. The most accurate descriptions about my plans so far have been "hobbity, witchy castle bitch". So that took up a lot of my time and energy. I hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> Have fun with this monstrosity. I cried more than I should have while writing this.

The snow fell slower on this day. Bilbo was sure of it. He traced a single snowflake from the tip of his nose to the walkway in front of him and he swore an hour had passed. 

Or maybe it was just that he was numb to it. Time didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t have anyone to impress, no obligations. This wasn’t his lovely Bagend, where he had to be on time for supper. Time didn’t matter. Eternity can spare a minute.

-/-

Orcrist gleamed in the candlelight. Truly a sword fitting for a King. And King Thorin should be. Everyone was waiting with bated breath for the dwarf to enter. 

An angels’ choir of bells sounded through the stone hall and everyone looked up. There was Thorin, carried by his siblings, Dís and Frerin. The polished oak of the coffin reflected the flames of the candle and turned the walls of the hall into a flickering inferno. 

“Far under the lonely Mountain the King shall hold guard until Durin wakes and walks Mirrormere again. With his blade, Orcrist, to shine through the stone whenever foes are near.” Everyone rose and stood as the coffin was lowered into the tomb, carved in stone.

“The line of Durin now holds guard in all the dwarven kingdoms. We shall stand with pride in the halls the King under the Mountain has reclaimed. And no one shall ever take them away from us again, for a Dwarf will always be dwelling under the Mountain.”

-/-

 _This is it, then_ , Bilbo thought, _my adventure ends here._ He wiped a tear from his cheek as he took a last look at where his friend laid.

 _Never_ , Bilbo promised himself, _never will I go on an adventure again, if this is how it ends. A mighty mountain wasn’t a place for a hobbit to begin with. My Baggend is perfectly sufficient._

“Farewell, Thorin. I cannot stay with you after all. So long, await me.” He turned, and swore when Gandalf knocked again on his door he would leave Middle Earth for good. One heartbreak was plenty enough for a hobbit lifetime.


End file.
